


strawberries

by chanskyun (orphan_account)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bottom Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Sexual Themes, however they dont have sex its just fluf i promise, may do a sequal idk.... or like...a whole mini fic based off of this, mayhaps..., this was supposed to be fwp but then i added plot so:/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chanskyun
Summary: the sun's soft light shines onto wonshik's back and shimmers along his tan skin. sanghyuk sits still, his hair messy, his eyes still filled with sleep, and watches as the sun's light moves with his lover's back as it rises and falls with his breathing. wonshik lay near the edge of the bed, his hands wrapped around a pillow, his head resting on said pillow. he's naked still, but the lower half of his body is covered by the wrinkled bed sheets. the scene before sanghyuk is almost too perfect.





	strawberries

the sun's soft light shines onto wonshik's back and shimmers along his tan skin. sanghyuk sits still, his hair messy, his eyes still filled with sleep, and watches as the sun's light moves with his lover's back as it rises and falls with his breathing. wonshik lay near the edge of the bed, his hands wrapped around a pillow, his head resting on said pillow. he's naked still, but the lower half of his body is covered by the wrinkled bed sheets. the scene before sanghyuk is  _almost_ too perfect.

he recalls the previous night's activities and smiles. he remembers how soft wonshik's moans were, how his lover gripped onto his back like his life depended on it, how he'd sucked bruises into wonshik's collarbones and neck. his face heats as he recalls the night's post-coital love confessions. he shifts a hand through his hair and is brought back to reality by the sound of birds chirping.

a shiver wafts over his body as cold morning air greets him through the open window. he rubs his arms, goosebumps already forming, as he quietly gets out of bed, not wanting to disturb the sleeping man on the other side of the bed. sanghyuk feels immediate regret as another cold breeze rakes over his naked body, he shivers again and quickly makes his way over to the dresser to pull out fresh boxers (they're a plain evergreen color, and wonshik's). sanghyuk gets dressed as fast as he can, putting on a random (grey) pair of wonshik's sweatpants along with one of wonshik's (black) shirts. he knows his lover won't mind him 'borrowing' the clothing, and besides, what can wonshik do if he  _does_ mind it? rip the clothing off? that's hardly a punishment for either of them.

sanghyuk decides to shut the window before he leaves, so wonshik doesn't get cold. he steals another glance at the sleeping man, and his heart swells as he watches wonshik nuzzle his face into the pillow. and, wow, he really  _fucking_ loves him.

after staring at the softness of wonshik's back for what feels like hours, sanghyuk makes his way to the kitchen. he does his normal routine, what he usually does at his apartment, and makes a pot of coffee. then, he decides to be 'sweet' and make breakfast, but, as he's rummaging through wonshik's seemingly bare cupboards, he notices that there isn't anything that can provide the usual criteria for breakfast: eggs and bacon, or pancake and sausage, etc. the only thing he finds is cereal, strawberry cheerios to be exact. he chuckles slightly.  _of course, wonshik only has cereal_ , he thinks to himself and shakes his head. 

sanghyuk sighs and decides that he'll locate ongdongie and take him for a walk to the store. first, however, he leaves a note saying he went to get food and that he took wonshik's dog with him, just in case wonshik wakes up and finds him m.i.a.. sanghyuk  _definitely_ doesn't want wonshik thinking that he abandoned him the night after they had sex  _and_ stole his dog.  when he finishes the note, he wonders if wonshik will be able to read the mess that is his handwriting, but shrugs it off as he calls softly for the dog and hears the pit-pat of animal feet. when ongdongie appears, he greets sanghyuk by trying to jump up to him. sanghyuk smiles as he bends down to connect the leash to the dog's collar. ongdongie licks his face and sanghyuk chuckles. "let's go for a walk, boy," he says softly.

\---

the sun may be out, but it's not warm. the morning air is cold on his face, and he's glad he remembered to put on his jacket. ongdongie walks in front of him, his tail wagging as he waddles down the sidewalk. sanghyuk chuckles as the dog barks at a butterfly and shortens the leaf so ongdongie doesn't try to chase after it. "butterflies are friends," sanghyuk chastises playfully as they round the corner. "be good and maybe i'll buy you some treats." ongdongie, apparently, understands and stops barking at random strangers and insects. he nears the open store doors and decides to pick ongdongie up, thinking it would be best if he wasn't on the ground, in the way of other people. 

\---

when sanghyuk and ongdongie return to wonshik's apartment, he isn't surprised wonshik isn't awake yet. the previous day, before their endeavours, was a busy one for wonshik, and a very important one.

wonshik was pitching an idea for a fashion line to the company he works for, and that resulted in a meeting that lasted umpteen hours.  _then_ wonshik had to go to his dance class (he's also a dance instructor) and that lasted a fair bit of time. so when wonshik called him at around six pm, apologies on his lips as to why he didn't think he was going to make it to the dinner they had scheduled at seven, sanghyuk said that he'd come over and they could cuddle.

' _cuddle'._

now, here he is, hovering over a stove, frying eggs in a skillet at eight in the morning. he doesn't mind though, he's always enjoyed cooking.

\---

at approximately eight fifteen, sanghyuk wakes wonshik up. 

he sits the plate of eggs, bacon, and toast, on the nightstand and lightly shakes his boyfriend. "wonshik," he says softly. "wake up." wonshik stirs beneath his hand. "i have breakfast," sanghyuk says as ongdongie jumps onto the bed. the dog crawls under the opening in the sheets and finds his way to wonshik, however-

wonshik shoots up at the feeling of  _paw_ on his ass, and sanghyuk breaks into a fit of laughter as the half-awake man tears the sheet off the bed to reveal the dog that _assulted_ him in his sleep ongdongie stares at him innocently. "why is it so fucking cold in-" wonshik curses as he feels the air on his body. he blushes as he sees sanghyuk's eyes on him and covers himself with the sheet because  _fuck_ , he thinks.  _i'm naked._ "h-hi," he stutters verbally. 

"did you have a nice sleep?" sanghyuk asks, a smile on his face. he grabs the sheet wrapped around wonshik's hips, and pulls his lover to him. "good morning," he says softly. "i made you breakfast." they share a soft kiss, before wonshik pulls away with his brows furrowed.

"i don't remember having anything but-"

" _i know_ ," sanghyuk complains. "i had to walk the whole way to the store to buy stuff. with my own money. i even bought ongdongie treats." he pouts and wonshik smiles softly.

"thank you," wonshik says as he burries his head in the crook of his lover's neck. "i love you."

sanghyuk smiles and rubs wonshik's bare back. "i love you too," he says. when they pull away, sanghyuk hands wonshik the plate of breakfast and tells him to eat it  _now_ because it's probably cold (due to wonshik's hesitance to wake up, and then his over-dramaticism during waking up. )

wonshik goes to sit down but notices that his dog is directly under the place he wants to sit. "move," he says to the dog. "please," he pouts. ongdongie stares up at him.

wonshik opts to sit to the right of ongdongie and doesn't offer his dog any food because _'well if you're gonna be like that, then you don't get any food'_. wonshik savors the taste of freshly cooked bacon thanks his boyfriend again. they make light conversation and share laughs about what went on during wonshik's absence due to sleep, until wonshik finishes his breakfast. 

sanghyuk takes the plate from wonshik's hands and tells him to get a shower. wonshik pouts, " _you_ didn't get a shower," he says. "i can tell."

"i wasn't  _came_ in," sanghyuk says with a straight face. wonshik pouts again and sanghyuk laughs. "i love you," he says as he walks towards the bedroom door. "please shower!"

\---

 wonshik joins sanghyuk at the couch, his still-wet body falling on top of sanghyuk causing them both to let out an 'oof' sound. sanghyuk sighs as water drips onto 'his' shirt, but doesn't hesitate in wrapping his hands around the older man's chest. strawberries invade his senses and sanghyuk hums, "you smell nice," he comments. wonshik leans up and presses a kiss to his lips. 

the only thing wonshik says is 'you're wearing my clothes."

sanghyuk laughs and kisses wonshik again. "of course."

**Author's Note:**

> hey it's me, ya girl who is inconsistent and never updates, back with another unplanned oneshot. you're welcum  
> tumblr: 2of2 or hyukvie


End file.
